


Closet

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Blaise lock a certain couple in the closet, hoping that they come to their senses and get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

“They would be perfect together,” Neville stated as he and his boyfriend looked over the edge of the astronomy tower at two men, yards away from each other, alone and walking with slumped shoulders.

“They would be, but they are also two of the most stubborn people we know of,” snorted Neville’s boyfriend, “It would take a miracle to get them together.”

                Neville smirked, “Or a closet.”

                “A closet?”

                “Yes. We’re locked them a closet. They’ll have to talk and at least come out as friends.”

                Neville smiled as his boyfriend laughed and wrapped him in his arms, “You, my love, are starting to sound like a Slytherin.”

                Smiling at his boyfriend, Neville grinned, “Well, that comes with having a Slytherin boyfriend. Now, come on, we have to get this plan into action!” he shouted, grabbing Blaise’s wrist and pulling him along.

* * *

 

                “Remind me to kill them when we get out,” Harry muttered, his eyes shifting around the dark area, desperate to find a ray of light somewhere to focus on.

                Draco snorted, “After I kill them of course.”

                Harry frowned, “Why would they want to do this?”

                “Probably to become bloody friends or something,” Draco sighed and kneaded his forehead, “Merlin, its bloody hot in here.”

                Harry rolled his eyes and gently tapped Draco’s forehead, “Language.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Draco snorted, “You do know what the kicker is to this little joke right?”

                Harry smiled and leaned his head on Draco’s chest, “That we’re already dating?”

                “Correct my little lion.”

                Harry laughed, “I can’t wait to see their faces.”

                Draco smirked, “As do I.”


End file.
